The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electric machine, and more specifically, to an electric machine with closely packed electronic components.
An electric machine is typically in the form of an electric generator or an electric motor. The machine typically has a centrally located shaft that rotates relative to the machine. Electrical energy applied to coils within the machine initiates this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft and, alternatively, mechanical energy from the relative motion of the generator excites electrical energy into the coils. For expediency, the machine will be described hereinafter as a motor. It should be appreciated that a machine may operate as a generator and vice versa.
A stationary assembly, also referred to as a stator, includes a stator core and coils or windings positioned around portions of the stator core. It is these coils to which energy is applied to initiate this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft. These coils are formed by winding wire, typically copper, aluminum or a combination thereof, about a central core to form the winding or coil. An electric current is directed through the coils which induces a magnetic field. It is the magnetic field that initiates this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft.
Many modern electric machines include a control, for controlling the motor. The control may control the speed and direction of the motor by, for example, controlling the electrical energy going to the coils. The control typically includes a plurality of electrical components.
The electric machine typically includes a housing for containing and supporting the stator. While the electrical components may be positioned in a separate control, spaced from the housing of the electric machine, typically, to reduce cost, to reduce space requirements or for other reasons, at least a portion of the electrical components are positioned within the electric machine housing.
Typically, to reduce cost, to reduce space requirements or for other reasons, the electric components are positioned as close as possible to each other, whether positioned inside the electric machine housing or in a separate control housing. Minimum spacings between adjacent electrical components are required for a variety of factors and the minimum spacings are regulated by a variety of industry and governmental agencies. The required minimum spacings and the number of components in the electric machine limit the minimize size of the housing for a given electric machine output capacity. Reducing these minimum spacings is desirable.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of the problems with the prior art.